While populations in urban areas are generally increasing, there is a continued lack of affordable, quality housing, such as multiple unit dwellings. This lack of affordable and quality housing occurred because of a number of reasons. For example, developable land for constructing such multiple unit dwellings is in decreasing supply and, in many instances, owners of such developable land tend to demand high prices for forgoing the future and often unforeseeable development potential. In another example, aside from the fact that approaches for constructing these multiple unit dwellings have generally not evolved, these multiple unit dwellings, which include a number of housing units, are expensive to construct. Moreover, constructing such housing while conforming to local building codes can cause significant delays, thereby further increasing the cost and complexity of a multiple unit housing project.
In continuing with this example, upon constructing such housing, these multiple unit buildings are far too permanent and are difficult to renovate and/or modify based on the current needs of those living in the multiple unit buildings.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new modular housing systems and methods for using the same.